


Not So Simple (BTS BDSM House OT7)

by InTheEssence



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Coping, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Family Member Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, OT7, Panic Attacks, Punishment, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Subdrop, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEssence/pseuds/InTheEssence
Summary: BTS live together in a world where everyone is a dom, sub, or switch. They get assigned to people, these seven boys were assigned to each other. Funny how that works out. Not funny, however, when Jimin's ass is getting destroyed by Yoongi.-Series of one-shots all based around the sexual and adorable adventures of the BTS boys.-"That’s right.” Jin said with a smirk, taking Jimin’s hair from Yoongi’s hand. “Very bad, but you’ll show us how good you are. Right Min?”Jimin nodded aggressively to the question. As a response, Jin pulled back Jimin’s head even more and connected their lips. The kiss was heated and intense, Jimin not even noticing the removal of the tongue and fingers from his hole. However, he did notice as the large dildo found its way deep into his stretched-out ass.-Featuring:The doms: J-Hope, Namjoon, and YoongiThe switches: Seokjin and TaehyungThe subs: Jimin and Jungkook





	1. My Strange Addiction (Angst?)

“Mind telling me where you’ve been?”

The ominous voice echoed its way out of the dark living room, bouncing across the walls and into the entrance way. Jimin’s eyes went blurry for a moment in panic as he tried to think of an excuse. He tried to think of anything. However, when his eyes met with Jin’s he felt his knees go weak. He dropped to the ground; mind slightly foggy as his submissive personality began to claw its way to the top of his throat. “I’ve been out with friends, sir.”

Silence. It must have lasted only a few seconds but it felt like a burning eternity to Jimin. Finally, a sigh and soft eyes. Footsteps made their way to Jimin slowly, as if taking a second to inspect him before grasping his arm and lifting him up. Their eyes locked and Jins grasp tightened. “Who?”

Suddenly the soft eyes were gone and angry ones swirled with worry appeared. “Dino and Wonwoo.”

“You know—”

“I know!” Jimin spoke with a little too much volume as tears collected in his eyes. “We’re in an unfamiliar area and you want me safe. I know you don’t want me going out without letting you all know… but… I really wanted to see the city sir.”

Once again, a sigh escaped Jins lips as he released his grip from Jimin’s arm. “I know baby, but I don’t want you getting hurt. I was worried sick. I’ve been waiting for hours in the living room for you because you weren’t answering your phone.”

Jimin quickly pulled out his phone and turned it on. He had turned it off because he knew he’d be in trouble, but he didn’t want to be reminded of it from a stream of calls and texts. Sure enough, his screen lit up with three very noticeable things. The time was 4:09 AM, there was 28 text messages from Jin, and there were 16 calls from Jin. Guilt swarmed into his gut as he lowered his head and put his phone into his back pocket. “So, do you want to punish me, sir? Or are you going to get one of the doms? I’ll accept whatever you wish.”

“You know I don’t have too much power of punishment options. I’m asking you this now because I trust you to make the right choice. Do you feel you need to be punished by one of the doms? Or… do you feel as if you need a lesser punishment from me. What does your sub need babe?”

His inner sub whined at the chance of feeling his doms strong hands on him. However, it also desperately craved the sweet yet firm hand of Jin. It didn’t know. Jimin, was asked a question though, and he had to answer it. “I… I don’t know, sir. Would it be possible for you both to punish me?”

“Ah, very greedy baby. Tsk. I believe we can work that out. For right now, I want you to go into the punishment room and sleep in there tonight. Put your collar on and put your ring on the door knob. I’ll talk to the doms tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sir. I will see you tomorrow.” With that, Jimin made his way upstairs to the punishment room. He took his orange ring off the wall. Taking a second to admire the beauty of the other rings on the wall he froze. Next to his, which was on the far right, was the other sub in the group: Jungkook. His was white. Next was the switches: Jins which was pink, and Taehyungs which was green. Lastly, there was three rings. One for each of the doms, because you know. Sometimes doms need to be punished too. Suga’s was black, J-Hope’s was multicolored, and Namjoon’s was blue.

It wasn’t very often Jimin ever saw those on the door, but it made him feel somewhat happy knowing that everyone in their relationship was completely and utterly equal. Staring at the ring in his hand, Jimin took a deep breath before putting it around the outer door knob and shutting the door, indicating to anyone who walked past that someone was being punished. Colored rings in order for the others to easily figure out who it is as a part humiliation thing, but mostly to eliminate any confusion.  
So as the next day rose up, lighting the room through the spacious window, Jimin exited the plush bed and grabbed his color off the wall. It was orange just like his ring. However, unlike the rings, the doms did not have collars.

Placing his on his neck, tight enough to feel his panic dissipating. Jimin did not fear punishment. He never really found a reason to. He knew that he was safe and that they were never hurt him beyond his own boundaries. So, Jimin did what he knew he needed to do and kneeled by the door. Hands in his lap, back straight, sitting on his knees with his head down. Just like he was taught.

It took about an hour and a half of kneeling before the door to the room slowly creaked open. However, who it was remained a mystery as Jimin’s head remained down. His legs ached but he wanted to be a good boy and he would damn well try his hardest to do that, no matter the pain.

“Awe, Look at him, Jinnie. How long do you think he’s been kneeling there?”

The voice shocked Jimin because… Oh.

That was not who he was expecting.

“I’m not sure, sir. Maybe an hour? Look at his legs shaking.” Jin said, head obviously nestled into the other person. Someone was clingy today, though that was nothing unusual.  
“Look at me Jimin.” That was not good. When pet names were voided, someone was clearly upset. However, Jimin looked up and met the piercing brown eyes of the one man that was never even home at this time. Yoongi.

“You know how sad I was when I got a call last night from Jin? When I expected his happy, beautiful voice only to be met with panic?” Yoongi sighed, eyes softening up and slightly dropping the “over-the-top dom” attitude. “You know how worried I was? How we all were? Speak.”

“I’m sorry daddy. I- I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think about it too much.”

“Exactly, you didn’t think and now you’re here. So, I suggest you get up, give yourself a second to stand and then get over to the bed with your ass in the air.”

As Jimin made his way over the bed and got into position, he noticed that Jin had finally taken on his dom persona via some coaxing from Yoongi and was holding one of Jimin’s least favorite cock ring. The grin plastered on Jins face made Jimin sigh, because dom Jin was so hot.

However, before he knew it, Jin and Yoongi turned their gaze to him, meeting his eyes. They stalked over and Yoongi’s dark gaze burned into his own until Jimin removed his gaze and looked at the bed sheets. “What do you think your doing? God, what a dumb slut! Did I give you permission to look at us after you came over here?”

Jin laughed next to him “Dumb little whore can’t even follow basic directions and we’ve only just started.” He laughed again when Jimin’s small cock stirred in interest.

“Oh my god. Yoongs look at his tiny cock. He’s liking this. Aren’t you whore?”

Jimin simply nodded, a whimper escaping his lips as Yoongi roughly hit his cock. “God, he liked that too. Guess we better get that ring on now, since his tiny cock is…” Yoongi snickered to himself before continuing, “as hard as it will get.”

Jin nodded and placed the cock ring on Jimin’s length, admiring the way Jimin’s body jerked slightly in response.

Suddenly, without warning Yoongi shoved two fingers into Jimin’s entrance as a loud groan of “Daddy, sir, please” whined its way out of his mouth.

Yoongi stuck his tongue out, running it next to his fingers to slurp at his submissives entrance.

“What do you want baby boy?” Yoongi asked with a smirk, “You really need to finish your sentences or I can’t help you.”

“No… no... Minnie needs more. I’m a good boy. Really good, want more.” He panted, crying out as Yoongi’s long fingers brushed against his prostate. He screamed out as the abuse on his prostate began, both doms smirking.

“Do you think you deserve that babe?” Came the response.

“Yes… n-no? Daddy please! Daddy, I’ll be so good please! Minnie just needs more.”

“What do you think, Jinnie? Does he deserve more?”

“No, sir. He was very bad last night. Had me worried sick, didn’t you whore?”

Jimin almost screamed again as Yoongi stabbed right into his prostate, making his mind go completely blank. “Hey,” Yoongi stated, gripping Jimin’s hair harshly and pulling it back. “Your sir just asked you a question. Answer him. Jesus, such a bad little boy. Jungkook is so much more respectful.”

“S-sorry sir. Please, I’m so sorry. Minnie is so so sorry. He’s bad. Very bad. Deserves to be punished, didn’t mean to.”

“That’s right.” Jin said with a smirk, taking Jimin’s hair from Yoongi’s hand. “Very bad, but you’ll show us how good you are. Right Min?”

Jimin nodded aggressively to the question. As a response, Jin pulled back Jimin’s head even more and connected their lips. The kiss was heated and intense, Jimin not even noticing the removal of the tongue and fingers from his hole. However, he did notice as the large dildo found its way deep into his stretched-out ass.

The submissive moaned into the switches mouth as Yoongi moved the toy in and out of the hole with a smile. “Gorgeous” He commented simply as he watched the hole suck the toy in. With a sigh, Yoongi gave a harsh slap to Jimin’s ass causing the younger man to moan like the whore everyone knew he was.

“Let’s go Jinnie. Our food is getting cold.”

“Sir, daddy~ where are you going, please?” Jimin whined, adrenaline kicking in as all of his pleasure was removed.

“Didn’t you hear him baby? We have food to eat, and I’m sure our other babies miss us. It’s not fair to them.” Jin stated, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“That’s right babes. Don’t you worry though. Your punishment will be over when you “come” five times. We have the camera set up, so we’ll be watching. When you’re done, we can go get some food and watch your favorite movie. Alright baby boy?”

“Y-yes daddy. I can’t come like this though. Please~ help me.” Jimin cried, sweat dripping down his gorgeous face.

“Oh, babes. I don’t think you’ll have too much trouble.” Yoongi laughed, smiling genuinely at his baby before shutting the door to the room. The sound of Jimin’s orange ring moving echoing into the room. That, however, was when the thing in his ass began to vibrate intensely.

Let’s just say, it did not take long for Jimin to come four times and for him to get that food he was promised.


	2. Silence (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is acting very off and his boyfriends are rightfully concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Fainting, mention of death in the family.
> 
> THIS IS PART 1. Part 2 with OT7 comforting Jungkook is next so do not fret you fluff fans.

Saying Jungkook was in a bad mood was an understatement. However, saying his boyfriends weren’t worried was an even bigger one. Every outburst paired with every heartbreaking moment of honey brown eyes becoming damp killed them. None of them knew what was going on or why. So, the desperate attempts continued on day after day for a week straight before the stress of it all hung so heavy in the air that even Jungkook could feel its presence.

He had withdrawn himself from the rest of his boyfriends. He didn’t feel good and in fact found himself feeling worse with every longing sad look and question. That being said, Jungkook felt like death himself. The pink haired man felt the strangulation of pressure and concern but yet his mouth would not open. It would not spill the words that he desired to speak so badly.

So, in all honesty, Jungkook was dreading their one-year anniversary. In only two more days, what should be the happiest day to them all is going to be barely tolerable. Painful, sad and ironically lonely.

\--

“Kookie, are you ready? We’re going to be late!” Taehyung cried out to the top of the stairs as his other 5 boyfriends stood in various spots along the room. Simply waiting for Jungkook to take his time and come down so they could head their dinner reservation.

“Sorry sir, I’ll be ready in a moment!” Came the hastened reply from one of the rooms as aggressive shuffling was heard.

That in itself pleased all members in the room without them even realizing it, because Jungkook sounded slightly like himself. That was until five minutes past, then ten, then fifteen. It was silent and they would undoubtedly be late to their reservation now. So, Taehyung tried again. “Jeon Jungkook.” He stated, using his firm dom tone. It was something the peach haired man had not wished to do, but he felt necessary at this point.

Yet nothing. Complete and utter silence and oh no. That was extremely worrying. Everyone knew it and the worry spread like the plague.

“Jeon Jungkook.” Hoseok spoke up this time, making eye contact with Namjoon then with Suga. All of them seemed confused, “What are you doing up there? We have to go NOW. We are running late.”

Silence once again, and this is when a flurry of simultaneous annoyance and worry swirled in Hoseok’s heart. “I’m going to go speak to him. Please refrain from coming up as well unless I tell you to.”

The sub and switches immediately nodded at the dominant tone. Jimin immediately whimpering out a “Yes, master” along with his nod, looking slightly dazed.

However, almost immediately after a growl emerged from Namjoon. “If he’s hurt or in any way not okay, I am coming up there. I don’t give a shit what directions you give."

Hoseok, being the mediator he was, simply nodded and walked up to the other dom. Without any hesitation he wrapped his arms tightly around Namjoons, giving a swift kiss to his cheek and softening his eyes as much as possible. “Please, Joon. I promise I will tell you if anything is wrong. Trust me okay?”

Sighing, Namjoon agreed.

The blue-haired dom transcended the stairs with an overwhelming feeling of dread filling his gut.

Making his way to the door of his sub, he knocked once and twice. He announced his presence. Yet, nothing. Absolutely no indication he was heard or that anyone was in there. So, he pressed on and entered the room.

His heart shattered instantly. On the floor, passed out and drenched in tears was Jungkook. The sub was always gorgeous, and Hoseok would never argue otherwise. However, in this moment Jungkook’s beautifulness seemed dreary and dull. Dead in a sense, and how none of them had noticed it before was beyond him.

“Kookie, baby,” Hoseok stated softly, putting his hands under the boy and picking him up, “come back to me bun.”

Slowly, but surely, Jungkook’s eyes opened and what he saw broke his heart even more. Fear and depression swirled in his honey eyes. “Master? I’m so sorry!” Jungkook began. He cried and seemed close to screaming any moment. “I ruined our dinner! I’m so bad. I don’t deserve… leave me? Go to dinner please, Master. I don’t deserve to eat. I’m being so bad; I should have been ready long ago when you told me to… So sorry. G-go eat. Come back and punish me please.”

Jungkook was blubbering nonsense. He had absolutely no idea why these thoughts were coming out so suddenly. This is usually something Jungkook would apologize for and then laugh about for the next day. He would laugh hard, saying to Taehyung “Man, you should have seen Hoseok’s face. He was so angry.”

But here he was, crying and broken.

“Baby, bunny please. You’re not in trouble. What’s wrong? Tell me why you’ve been hurting so much recently? Please we’re all worried sick for you babes.”

Hoseok snuggled close to Jungkook, hugging him tight and kissing whatever area of Jungkook’s body he could lightly. Jungkook felt his resolve slipping with each squeeze and kiss. However, when Hoseok made eye contact with Jungkook and connected their lips.

That was when Jungkook’s resolve fully broke and his inner pain spilled out. “She’s dead. Jesus Christ. My poor baby sister. Jiyoo. She’s dead master. She’s fucking dead…”


	3. I can make it better, I can hold you tighter (Fluff and Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make It Right just happened to come on as I was naming this chapter. I am pleased and you should be as well.  
> -  
> Also PLEASE do not hesitate to give me ideas or requests for chapters because I am so bad at coming up with ideas.  
> -  
> Also Also, in case you can't tell I'm horrible at updating but I'm almost positive that if I got requests I would feel more obligated to post and thus more content for you all. SO once again, do not hesitate to request.  
> -  
> Triggers: Mention of drunk driving and sibling death, slight panic attack (for about like one sentence).

The warmth was almost suffocating as the layers of limbs found purchase upon various points of his body and the couch they were seated on. Gentle breaths and silent comfort emanated from the men surrounding Jungkook. Nature; wood, musk, stone and ocean. Nurture; flowers, trees, and streams. The swirling scents of the members around him mixed with the takeout sitting in the kitchen clogged the youngest members senses and he suddenly felt overwhelmed. His breathing began to pick up in pace and almost instantly the limbs were off and he found himself being able to breathe again. A sudden flow of new air and open space letting his nerves calm themselves down.

“Hey baby,” Taehyung started slowly, “are we crowding you too much?”

“No sir, I enjoyed all of the touching. I just need a moment to breathe. To collect myself a little.”

Understanding nods were all around the small group, leaving a moment of complete silence to allow Jungkook his peace of mind. Eventually, however, a hand slowly found its way toward his hair, slowing to a stop just before touching the smooth and well-kept hair. “Is it okay if I touch you? Just me.”

A breath. A nod. Then suddenly smooth fingers found themselves within his hair as Namjoon began to slowly massage a pattern into his scalp. “Close your eyes, bunny. Good, good. Now can you tell us what you need? Do you want touch, space, distractions like fun stuff or sex. We can give you anything you need right now.”

Hoseok nodded solemnly, remembering when he slowly walked down the stairs with Jungkook in his hands. The tears in both of their eyes as the others asked questions cautiously, “Yeah babes, we’re here for you. We can’t possibly know what you’re going through and we won’t pretend to. However, we want to help you get through this as smoothly and calmly as you are able to. So, what do you need baby?”

“I don’t even know. I know you want to help me, but I’m not even sure how to help myself. I’m so lost right now. She was one of the best things that ever happened in my life. I mean, she was only 15! I feel like maybe if she had passed from natural causes, I wouldn’t be as upset as I am. I have so many emotions right now. I want to kill that drunk fuck that hit her with his car. I want to go home and see my family but I also don’t want to leave here. I want to cry and distract myself every way I can. I want to go with all of you and fuck away my pain and pretend like nothing even happened, but I can’t. I already know that nothing would change. This pain isn’t ever going to go away, and it won’t even get better for a long time.”

Jimin found himself nodding as quiet tears escaped his eyes. He leaned himself into Jin’s shoulder as Yoongi closed his arms around his waist and held him close. Whimpering, Jimin’s tears began to grow slightly in volume, “Is there anything we can do Jungkook? Anything at all?”

Jungkook sighed, eventually shaking his head “no”. It hurt him as much as it hurt them that he didn’t know what he wanted and simultaneously didn’t know how they could help him. Small droplets of water fell onto his pajama shirt as he made eye contact with Jimin once more and then Yoongi. The tears from Jungkook’s eyes started to flow once more in full force.

“Ggukie,” Yoongi said, standing up and walking the few feet to the crying boy before kneeling in front of him and holding his hands, their eyes connecting, “Please calm down for me, bun.”

Whether is was the soft voice and hand holding or the strange feeling of his dom kneeling instead of him, Jungkook didn’t know, but the tears began to slow as a tight and warm hug engulfed him. Soft breath tickled his ear as Yoongi leaned in, “Would you like to go to the master bed and take a nap? We can join you if you want babes.”

The sub found himself nodding without a second thought as his hand was held tightly and he was helped to stand up, the hand never leaving his. “C’mon everyone. We’re all a bit tired.”

They all followed wordlessly.

The first step of healing changes for every person. Some people need space, some need love. For Jungkook, as he was surrounded by his boyfriends in their master sized bed, he still wasn’t quite sure. However, he had time and people who loved him. Nothing would be the same; he knew, but it might get better. 

Soft snores filled the room as Taehyung’s hand grabbed Jungkook’s under the sheets. Sleep felt heavy in both their eyes, and as he drifted, he knew for a fact that eventually it would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE.  
> -  
> I've been bopping to If I Killed Someone For You, If We Have Each Other, Dream Glow and You Need to Calm Down. MAJOR recommendations for all of you.  
> -  
> I'm so proud of our boys doing so many collabs with western artists like Zara Larson, Charli XCX, Juice WRLD, Nicki Minaj, Halsey (Especially Halsey), Charlie Puth, Fall Out Boy and Steve Aoki. Like look at our MF boys go!


	4. Singularity (Angst and Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW I am on fire with this story all of the sudden.  
> -  
> Unedited, oops.  
> -  
> Triggers: Slapping, getting beat up (don't know how to phrase that but that's what it is).

It stung.

Searing warm pain swirled throughout his cheek and into his brain where everything short circuited, coming to an abrupt halt. At this point, Taehyung wasn’t even sure what had happened. Pain overtook his brain as he tried desperately to remember what had happened as he felt himself slipping into a dark abyss. Flashes of him talking to someone appeared before a hand reached out for the first slap and then suddenly his cheek was on fire. His eyes watered and burned with an intensity he had not felt in a long time because Christ, no one has ever slapped him before.

“H-Hyung…” Taehyung stuttered, slipping further as he tried to register. Shopping carts rolled and objects were scanned in the distance, people talking everywhere, some even right next to him he noticed through the haze. Then another slap came and he fell down on the hard tile. Whispers arouse around him ‘Someone obviously wasn’t listening’ and ‘I’m sure he deserved it babe, let them be’ and tons of horrible, disgusting remarks. They were all true though, he assumed.

His eyes were fully open but remained unseeing. Burning, pain, misery and sadness enveloped along with the darkness as he fuzzily realized that he was going into sub drop. This had never happened before. His heart burned as a hearty kick was delivered for good measure. He was gone. His head went fuzzy and blank, eyes open but not registering. Mind frying and burning but not processing.

Then finally, everything went dark.

 

‘Stupid fucking kid.’

‘Can’t please anyone.’

‘You deserve every hit, every bruise.’

‘Horrible dom and horrible sub. Fucking disgrace.’

 

Harsh words and pain attacked him from every angle. His ribs hurt, his face hurt, but his heart was searing. It felt like it had been branded; the words didn’t help it either.

 

Then suddenly warm kisses, hands holding him tightly, and sun light brushing his pale skin.

“Baby? Tae Tae, I’m here sweetheart. I’ve got you, don’t worry. Please come back babes.”

A light opened up in the dark abyss and Taehyung fought so hard. It was Namjoon, and he wanted him out of there. So, Taehyung tried as hard he could until the light was right in front of him.

The kisses and warm embrace lifted the ache in his heart as he got higher. Reaching his hand out, Taehyung touched the light. He watched it ripple before going through; his hand still extended.

On the other side of the light, he felt a hand grasp his extended one tightly until the light was past him and his eyes opened.

The first thing he noticed was that they were outside, not in a grocery store. The second thing he noticed was the blood on Namjoons head and hands.

“N-Nammie? What happened.” Suddenly he was sitting up, closely examining his doms hands.

“Nothing to worry about doll. You need to lay down and relax, okay? However, just as a notice, we are banned from the supermarket from here on out.”

The switch jerked, “No, no. You cannot tell me that while I’m looking at your hands and expect me to go along with it! W-what happened?”

“Well,” Namjoon sighed heavily, leaning over to stroke the younger boy’s hair in a calming gesture, “Some fucking dickhead dom decided to put his hands on you because apparently you turned him down, which by the way I am very proud of you for doing that baby. When I heard you crying, I came over and smashed him into a few shelves… and the floor… and broke his nose pretty bad… Yeah, we’re really never going to be allowed in there again.” Namjoon chuckled, pausing momentarily before standing up and sweeping his sub into his arms.

The switch squeaked in surprise, glad that his dom was acting so happy. This is turn, made Taehyung less upset about the whole thing, sub drop included. “Where are we going?”

“To your royal chariot, m’lord. I need to get you home because while you were in sub drop, I texted everyone what happened. They definitely didn’t take it too well and demanded we get home as soon as possible. So, for the sake of all of my lovely boyfriends I must oblige.”

“What does this lovely boyfriend get out of that?” Taehyung said with a smirk as he was placed in the passenger seat of the car.

A gentle kiss was planted upon his own as the other mans deep voice spoke smoothly ‘Whatever you want baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: I have officially become obsessed with Dream Glow. I can happily say I've listened to the 1 hour version 3 times today in full length.
> 
> Note 2: When I get my next paycheck I plan on buying the Map of the Soul: Persona album. All 4 albums. My wallet will be weeping but so will I when I look at the posters and books of their beautiful faces.
> 
> Note 3: If you like K-Dramas or not I HIGHLY recommend Hwarang and The Kings Face. (Hwarang got me into K-Dramas and The Kings Face is AMAZING).
> 
> Note 4: I start full time work tomorrow, BUT do not be phased. I will try to update as much as possible here and maybe... possibly... might... update Imperfect Perfection soon? Who knows. ONCE AGAIN: Requests are welcome!


	5. Old Fashioned (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Panic at the Disco because I recently purchased the "Pray For The Wicked" album as well as the Persona V.4 album and they both SLAP.  
> \------  
> This was requested by AmoureusedeRimbaud. Hope you enjoy!  
> \------  
> LONG CHAPTER! HELL YEAH! Also slightly sad end note. I apologize, but I need to explain something.  
> \------  
> Triggers: Honestly none are needed for this, I will say there is a good bit of cursing but that is about it.

The house was cold, breath almost visible in the frosty air. Dreary damp colored paintings hung on the wall of the medium-sized house next to undoubtedly expense pieces of art. The third oldest strutted through the long brightly lit hallways, showing how accustomed he was. Meanwhile, his six boyfriends were left to shiver as he led the way. Pausing for a moment, Hoseok turned around to tell someone some comment or story when he saw his oldest boyfriend shiver with great intensity. Without even thinking, Hoseok took off his jacket and passed it to Jin, the only one lacking layers in the middle of fall. “I’m sorry everyone. I forgot how cold my parents keep this place, they need it all cold and clean for some unknown reason. It’s just the way they are. So, please, bear with me because they really want to meet you.”

It was understandable. Not the cold, but the excitement of Hoseok’s parents. They had been together for almost a year and three months now but yet his parents had always been too busy with work to meet the boyfriends of their son. Jin nodded in understanding, closely followed by all of the others. “It’s okay,” Jin commented happily, “Not all of us are old men like you. We can withstand a little chill.”

Jimin and Yoongi chuckled at the sight of Hoseok’s cheeks turning rosy, “You’re older than me!”

“Not by heart, grandpa.” A hearty laugh soon followed, the tell-tale sounds of windshield wipers echoing in the grand hallway.

The laugh soon stopped as a squeak excited Jin. Namjoon came up from behind, his arms wrapping quickly around the older man’s chest, “Thanks for lightening the mood babe,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on Seokjin’s cheek. Now it was his turn to blush.

“L-Let’s get a move on. I’m sure his parents are waiting.”

They all laughed.

Soon enough they had entered the room where Hoseok’s parents had been conversing, quieting immediately when the group of seven entered. “Oh, Hoseok!” His mother cried, wrapped her long scraggly arms around him, “I haven’t seen you in forever, my beautiful son!”

“It’s good to see you too ma,” he placed a quick peck on her cheek. “It’s good to see you as well father.”

“You too Hoseok.”

“Oh, mom, dad! Let me introduce you to my boyfriends!”

“This is Namjoon, Jin, Taehy--"

“Son. Age order, full name, and ranks please. I need to know who is what in terms of your… relationship.” His father stated; his voice old and cracked but still undeniably powerful. An old-fashioned dominant man.

“Ah right. My bad, father. The youngest is Jeon Jungkook. He’s a sub.”

Jungkook bowed and gave a slight smile, one that only the mother reciprocated. Standing up he went to grab a seat on the couch behind them.

“This is Kim Taehyung, he’s a switch and the second youngest.”

Taehyung smiled and bowed much the same as Jungkook, though this time he was only met with dead stares. The dead slightly evil-eyed stare reminded him of one crucial thing he forgot to mention to his boyfriends. His parents hated switches; believed them to be an invalid second gender. It was his mistake for not forewarning his lovers of this fact, but he hopefully found himself having faith in his parents and their ability to silence their opinions.

The introductions went more quickly than anyone expected. Then, finally, it was Jins turn to be introduced.

He’d never seen his parents look so disgusted in his life.

“Mother, Father. This is my eldest boyfriend, Jin. He’s a switch.”

“Hello there, it’s great to finally get to meet you both.” Jin stated, ignoring the burning of the eyes on him as he felt his smile die down faster than he thought possible.

“Stand, Jin.”

So, he did, making eye contact with the owner of the once sweet and motherly voice. “How old are you?”

“I’m 26, ma’am.” He stated, allowing his smile to flare up once more. Until she scoffed in disgust.

“You’re far too old for my son. What a disgrace, and a switch at that! I can handle that Tehung one because he’s young enough to be pretty and someone useful to my son. What can you do though?”

“Mother!” Hoseok shouted, wrapping an arm around Jin protectively as he felt a burning in the back of his eyes. He refused to cry, to show her how truly useless he was to her son. He wanted to show he was strong.

“No, no. It’s okay babe.”

“God,” his father whispered, “He’s not even respectful.”

That simple comment went against everything Jin was and it burned so intensely he figured someone might have branded his heart unknowingly.

“I-I am very respectful!” Jin retorted brokenly, his submissive side coming out at the thought of displeasing his dom, “I’m also very useful.”

“Such as? You’re so scrawny and god—you’re not a looker sweetheart. You can’t provide anything for my son.”

“Actually, _sir,”_ Namjoon retorted “He’s one of the most respectful switches or subs I have ever come across.”

“Yeah, he is! Also, old hag, he’s one of the sexiest and caring men I’ve ever met. So, if you could kindly shut the fuck up and not let your insecurities out on our beautiful boy right here, this meeting would go _a lot_ better.” Yoongi seethed. His teeth were clenched in anger, knuckles turning white as he stood abruptly from the too clean couch.

Jimin stood up next to him, gentle moving his tiny hand into his doms hand, “He’s a wonderful friend and lover ma’am.”

Jungkook stood up, hand in Taehyungs as the switch tried to calm his red face and seething rage “Yeah, he’s the best dom and sub in the entire world,” the youngest shouted. Taehyung nodded, sighing before making eye contact with the woman. “By the way, the names Taehyung. Not that I’ll ever be seeing you again.” He scoffed, “Fucking bitch.”

“Hoseok! How dare you let them talk to me and your father like this!” The older woman screeched after being so obviously attached.

“I might be able to forgive this show of insolence from you and your boyfriends if you punish the switch in front of all of us. He started this so let’s end it.” His father said impassively, still not moved from his chair.

“Sir,” The eldest man said, his eyes swimming with tears as he looked at Hoseok sadly, “He’s right. I started this. Just punish me. I don’t want my incompetence to ruin your relationship with your parents.”

“Listen to him son,” Hoseok’s father said coldly.

“You know what dad? Fuck you. I’m done here, along with all of my boyfriends. If you never hear from me again, know it’s because of you and moms stupid fucking opinions. Grow the fuck up if you ever want to see me.” The dom growing coldly before softening his eyes and looking at his now sobbing boyfriend. Promptly swooping him up bridal style and landing a sweet kiss on his lips, Hoseok looked at his other boyfriends. “Let’s go.”

\----------------------

The car was tense. It was so heavy in the air that is was practically visible, suffocating all of the inhabitants as Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi and Jimin tried desperately to calm down their sobbing boyfriend. “Y-you know they were right, though, didn’t you? I am useless. I can’t do anything for anyone. You all do so much for me and everyone else and I can’t do anything. I’m useless. Why are you even dating me?”

“Oh baby,” Taehyung said as he continued his effort of stroking his fellow switches back, “Please don’t let those idiotic people and their opinions get into your head. You are perfect.”

“Yeah sweetheart,” Jungkook said sweetly as he placed a gentle kiss upon Jins right cheek, “Please know how much we love you. You’re more perfect then you could ever imagine. The real question’s why an angel like you is dating people like us.”

“You’re too ethereal for this world babe, how did we ever get so lucky?” Jimin said as both him and Yoongi rubbed his back and combed their fingers through this older man’s hair.

By this point, Jin had calmed down considerably and was floating from all the praise and attention. Sighing, he glanced at all 6 of his boyfriends before muttering a quick “I love you.”

Various responses were quick to exit his lovers’ mouths. The car came to a stop outside of their home, Namjoon putting the car into park in their driveway. He got out, like the gentleman he was, to open the doors for everyone.

Then, as he came face to face with his fellow dom, he had realized something.

 

 

Hoseok never said he loved Jin back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, my full time job has been going amazing for my first week. I'm so happy! :)   
> \-----------  
> On the flip side, my mom has confirmed cancer in her pancreas. So uploading will more then likely be ceased for a long time on Imperfect Perfection. While I'm at work I'm busy for 9 hours straight. Therefore, I'm never bored enough to think about it. This is my escape when I'm not working to get my mind off of it, but I enjoy writing this story unlike Imperfect Perfection which currently feels like a chore. I write for fun and escape, writing for that story does not provide me that. She has surgery the 11th so please keep her in your minds to wish her the best on that day.  
> \-----------  
> I have a chapter idea based on this one that will be coming out next more then likely.  
> \-----------  
> REQUESTS ARE WELCOME AND OPEN!  
> \-----------  
> Hope you enjoy and that everything is going great in your life!


	6. Someone You Loved (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Hoseok never said I love you back to Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @TeenDarling2301
> 
> Yes, I am not dead. Also, my mom is basically in remission at this point but they haven't done the test to be 100% sure!

It hurt. When someone you hold dear takes it upon themselves to regulate your happiness and pain. When their whole existence is based upon tiptoeing on egg shells to ensure that they don’t hurt you. When they push you away because they feel it’s in your best interest without consulting you first. However, in these circumstances the other individual never seems to realize that the truth of it all and being upfront is less painful then the method they chose.

This concept is one that never seems to get through to Jung Hoseok. No matter how much reassurance he receives, he never seems to be able to comprehend that his actions to save others from pain always seem to do the opposite.

In the last few weeks, unbearable sadness and pain coursed through his veins. Every day irritated him, every kiss or cuddle left him depressed, every movement ripped him of energy. Hoseok was a shell of himself as he internalized his suffering, letting his thoughts eat him alive slowly. Distancing himself was the only method he retained. Pulling himself from everyone and suffering the consequences.

“Hobi-hyung!” Jungkook screeched, reaching his arms out in a desperate plea for help.

The shrill sound pierced Hoseok’s ear drums, shaking him from his thoughts and reverberating in an obnoxious way that greatly increased his already bad headache. “Jungkook, we are inside a house! You know better than to be screaming. Besides, I have a headache.”

A huge pout formed on the youngers face as he crossed his arms in defiance “But hyung, Jinnie is being mean! He stole my phone and he won’t give it back.”

Oh. Jin.

“Then get it back Jungkook.”

“But hyunnggg!”

“Jeon Jungkook. Stop bothering me. This is a problem you are fully capable of fixing yourself.”

This time a higher pitched cry forced its way out of Jungkook’s mouth and his whining got more incessant as he cried out “Hyung! GET IT BACK FOR ME!”

Silence. Then, a sharp sound of skin meeting skin. A bright red mark bloomed across Jungkook’s cheek as his eyes immediately welled and his skin burned. Shakily, Jungkook raised his eyes to meet Hoseok’s confused but stony expression. Another hand was raised in threat and the sub flinched, looking back down at his feet instantly. 

“Get your ass in the corner right now. You are not going to stand here and disrespect me by yelling like a child after I told you I had a headache. I thought we trained you much better than this. I’m disappointed. Now GO.”

With a quick nod of his head the youngest member ran to get into position. He was shaking in an effort to not sob as his head rested against the wall and his hands went behind his back. He didn’t mean to be bad; he had just simply wanted his phone back. His eyes burned as the tears rolled, but his mouth remained sealed. His cheek and jaw ached in horrific ways but he didn’t dare risk getting yelled at again for touching it to soothe the pain.

Without acknowledging the crying boy any further, Hoseok sat himself down on the couch. His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out his phone in one fluid motion. The man’s long fingers flicked across the screen on a variety of apps before eventually deciding to answer some business emails halfheartedly. However, as time continued on his head ached more progressively. The small and bright words seemed to mock him as they drilled into his brain. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed by before the burning of his eyes and the throbbing of his head became unbearably painful.

For his mental and physical health, the dom decided to put his phone on the table for the time being, his head laying onto the couch pillow. Casually flipping through the channels until he landed on something tolerable. The effort to find new entertainment was in vain however as the pain in his eyes increased. Closing them to relieve the pain was the best option is seemed. Then before he knew it, sleep over took him as he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 

\------------

 

A strong shake and sudden yelling arose the red head from his sleep. The first thing he registered when he opened his eyes was a furious looking Yoongi. The next thing was the tell-tale sound of Jungkook crying. Fuck, Jungkook!

He bolted up and glanced at the clock. Five hours had passed. Five. Fuck.

Instantly, the dom began to walk over to the sub, regret evident on his face, “Jungkook, baby! I’m so sorry, fuck, jung—smack!”.

The burn echoed throughout his cheek and jaw as he reached a hand up to rub at his face only to be met with another slap. “You don’t get to soothe shit, Hoseok. Jungkook couldn’t, so why should you be able to? Huh?!”

The shorter dom looked positively pissed, face red and hands now clenched in fists. “Kneel. NOW.”

Oh. Hoseok wasn’t going to argue. He was wrong, he knew, and listening to Jungkook’s sobs made his heart ache. So, the younger dom fell straight to his knees and stayed there while Yoongi attended to Jungkook, bringing him to Namjoon before coming back. He gripped the younger doms arm with a death grip while dragging him to the punishment room.

“Jung Hoseok. Get on the bench while I set up your ring. If you’re not in position, so help me.”

With that Yoongi grabbed the multicolored ring and disappeared, coming back only moments later and heading straight to the wall with the tools.

The cane was picked as well as a blindfold and handcuffs before Yoongi arrived back. “Now, Hoseok. Since you haven’t been punished in a long time, I feel the need to review some things with you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Safeword?”

“Taurus”

“I will ask for your color throughout the punishment. Yellow means slow down, green means you’re okay. Sound good?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now we will begin. I am going to put on this blindfold, and you are going to grab the handles of the bench and bend over.”

Hoseok nodded, meekly standing up to bend over the bench. He was fucked and he fucked up. Two of the worst feelings he had experienced in his life combined. While he knew he would never get pushed past his limit, a dom punishing a dom was always an interesting experience. They trusted each other wholeheartedly. However, giving up your power that you have become accustomed to is a never-ending internal struggle.

The blindfold was over his eyes, his hands cuffed to the bench. There was no going back now, he realized. The real punishment was about to begin.

“Oh Hoseokie, such a bad boy today. You were a bad boy. You know that right?”

It hurt his pride and his head, but the words stumbled out “Yes, sir. I was bad.”

CRACK. Searing pain raged through Hoseok’s back as a scream left his throat. He gasped for breath, now suddenly overly aware and nervous. “Ah, yes you were. I wanna hear you say it though. What did you do that was bad?”

“I left Jungkook alone during a punishment while I fell asleep.” When Yoongi made a sound of displeasure Hoseok could already predict the result. A resounding CRACK landed on his ass this time. “AND Hoseok, how long did you leave him there?”

“Fou—” Another hit, more gasping for breath and straining through the pain “Five! FUCK. Five hours! I left him there for five hours!”

“What ELSE did you do to him?” CRACK “Do tell!”

“I- I slapped him! I hit him because I was annoyed!”

There was a longer break then usual and Hoseok felt uneasy before a sweet voice overcome the dom tone momentarily “Color babes?”

“Green, sir.”

Yoongi cocked an eyebrow “Are you sure? We’re almost done. I promise. Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

“Okay.”

There was only a swish through the air as a warning before the cane came down once again.

“Now,” CRACK “There one more thing. What else have you done?”

“W-What? I don’t… I did something else?”

CRACK

Tears of frustration and pain welled up in Hoseok’s eyes as he racked his brain for an answer but came up blank. “SHIT, I DON’T KNOW! I- I don’t know!”

The older dom grunted, seemingly unimpressed with the answer but there was no swish of a cane. “Think about the last few weeks.”

The realization crashed down on him like a tidal wave. He got sucked into thought for what couldn’t have been more then a few minutes but felt like hours. His mind reeled and his throat dried up. Tears finally spilled as the words tumbled out “I’ve been ignoring all of you the last few weeks… especially Jin. I’ve been a terrible boyfriend and dom and friend and fucking everything.”

The room filled with the sound of sobs and suddenly the sound of the cane falling echoed as it clanked on the ground. Soft but firm hands slid the blindfold from his eyes. He blinked slowly as the light registered, not even realizing his hands were now free as well.

“Baby, Hoseok? Are you there sweetheart?”

The younger nodded, head flying around with no anchor. He felt a lot better but also so sad at the same time. “Yeah… yeah I’m here. Fuzzy but I’m here.”

“Okay, would you like to apologize to everyone first? Or do you want aftercare first?”

“Apologize, I need to do it now or I’m gonna burst into tears again.”

Yoongi sighed, it was not his ideal choice, but he trusted Hoseok to make his own decisions. “We need to take off your shirt though so the fabric won’t irritate it. Okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Hoseok sighed, gently pulling his shirt over his head with the help of the other dom. Suga hissed as he viewed the other’s back.

“You’re definitely going to need cream when you’re done.”

Hoseok pushed a smile through his pain as he nodded, “Yeah… I can feel that. You did not go easy.”

Yoongi nodded with a smile “Yeah, yeah. Now let’s get a move on. I’ll text Tae to gather everyone and come down to the living room.”

 

\----------

 

The eyes of his six incredibly attractive boyfriends stared at him, some looking overly concerned while the others looked sad or upset.

“I- I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me the last few weeks. Ever since that visit to my parent’s I just couldn’t get how upset you all were out of my head. I feel like it was my fault because I dragged you all there and I didn’t tell you before hand about their outdated opinions. It’s all my fault that you got hurt like that Jin. That those people treated you like that. It’s my fault. All of it. Everyone getting angry or sad and having to leave. I should have told you, I just forgot, and I didn’t, I didn’t even think about doing anything to stop them! I just—I fucked up and—”.

During the rant of apologies and floundering and blame, Hoseok failed to notice his oldest boyfriend moving. Suddenly, long and soft arms wrapped around his neck, careful to avoid the marks on his back. “Stop. Please. Hoseokie, that was not your fault at all. It’s not your fault your parents have such outdated views. You stood up for me, you told them off and got us out of there. I love you to death, we all do. Not a single one of us have ever blamed you for what happened back there.”

The orange haired man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as tears welled in his eyes. He leaned in close, head resting on the other man’s shoulder as he muttered “Baby, they were so horrible to you though.”

“And you stood up for me. I appreciated it so much baby and I love you so much. Thank you so much for sticking up for me.”

The eldest felt his dom nod while resting on his shoulder. After a long pause, his head was removed and Jin pushed him away slightly, even if it hurt him to do so. Upon the confused expression Jin’s face became slightly sad again, “I think there’s someone else that really needs that apology though.”

Jungkook. God how bad he felt for his baby.

Slowly striding over to where the other sat, the orange haired dom felt guilt eating him alive as he saw his sub hidden in Yoongi’s arm, refusing to look at his other dom.

“Kook, baby. Please. I’m so sorry, you don’t even realize how sorry I am.”

A small voice peeped out from behind the dom’s arm “You’re right, I don’t.”

“Then let me show you,” Hoseok pleaded, getting down on his knees in front of the sub “You’ll never know if you don’t let me show you.”

Whether it was the words or the kneeling, who knows, but the small brown-haired sub finally emerged and made tearful eye contact with his dom. “What?”

“Can I hold your hands Kookie? Please?”

Jungkook was not going to lie that the small amount of power that he felt from the interaction so far was nice, so he slowly outstretched his hands and waited.

He was hurt. His heart hurt, his head hurt, and everything just seemed wrong. He had never been treated like that during a punishment and he had no clue how to process it except for crying. So, that’s what he did when strong hands gripped his.

“I am so sorry. I was out of it since the meeting with parents, and while I know that is no kind of excuse, I figured I should mention it. I was trying to push all of you away after that. It’s not healthy but it’s what I do. I was angry at myself for what happened, and I took it out on you. It was not okay and will never be okay. I fucked up big time and I’ll do anything to get you to forgive me. Anything at all. You name it and I’ll do it. I’m so whipped for you it’s not even funny and it kills me to know I hurt you. To know you’re upset because of something I did. I am so terribly sorry baby. Just… please. Let me know how I can make it up to you, if I even can. If you never forgive me, I understand as well. I was so horrible to you; I don’t even deserve someone like y—”

“Oh, shut up already would you?” For the second time that day, arms wrapped around his neck and a sudden wetness was on his shoulder. “I love you so much. So fucking much, and yeah, you hurt me. It was an accident and it doesn’t change anything. I adore you so much, so just shut up and kiss me.”

He did not need to be told twice as their lips collided in something akin to desperation and pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am willing to do requests, but I cannot promise that they will be done. It depends on if I think I can write it and if I personally want to write it.
> 
> ALSO: For readers of Imperfect Perfection. It is not dead. I honestly have just had no motivation to work on it but I do plan to update soon.


End file.
